naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Board
NNS Mission Board The following will be a laid out description of low rank missions in which each of the nations has been asked to carry out. If you do not have a mission and wish to then you may look here to find one suitable to you. Please be sure to follow the instructions of each mission carefully. Be sure that when you take a mission you create and RP titled with (your name)'s and then the title of the mission. Please also note that these missions, although simple, cannot be carried out on your own. Your full team must be included, meaning your genin/chuunin team mates and your jounin captain. Mission Listings ((In Rank Descending Order)) Show A Visitor Round The Village A visitor has come to the village and you are to give them a guided tour Rank C Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and meet up with the visitor. *Step Two - Start to guide the visitor around the village, taking them to noteable points. *Step Three - Have lunch with the visitor. *Step Four - Continue your guide as a thief steals the visitor's wallet/purse. *Step Five - Chase the thief and reclaim the wallet/purse and return it. *Step Six - Finish the day and bid the visitor farewell before turning in the mission. Fix A Block In The Sewers You receive word that someone has been dumping rubbish in the sewers and you are to unblock a drainage. Rank C Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before heading into the sewers. *Step Two - Pinpoint and locate the source of the blockage. *Step Three - Start removing the rubbish from the blockage into bags. *Step Four - Come across a large rats nest. *Step Five - Decide whether to dispose of it or leave it. *Step Six - Exit the sewers, dispose of the rubbish and turn in the mission. Collect Ingredients Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. Rank C Ingredients to collect - Herbs, mushrooms, berries and 1 animal for meat. Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before setting out to the forest. *Step Two - From your given list, start searching for ingredients. *Step Three - Come across an animal and chase it. *Step Four - End up running across a Wild Boar/Wolf/Anything you can think off vaugely threatening. *Step Five - Either run from or defeat the beast (Extra meat and bonus if defeated). *Step Six - Return to the resturant with the ingredients and then turn in the mission. Bandit Trouble Clear a couple bandits out of your villages training ground. Rank C Number of Bandits - 1 at genin level strength. Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission and heading to the training ground. *Step Two - Locate the bandits. *Step Three - Attack or have the bandit attack you. *Step Four - Have the bandit hit you at least three times. *Step Five - Defeat the bandit. *Step Six - Turn in the mission . Weed Pulling Pull the weeds from an Old ladies yard within your village. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission before travelling to the Old Lady's and starting on the weed pulling. *Step Two - Locate the weeds to be pulled. *Step Three - Pull weeds. *Step Four - Pull the wrong plant. *Step Five - Replant the wrong pulled plants. *Step Six - Finish pulling weeds and talk to the old lady, then turn in the mission. Cat Rescue Rescue a cat for an elderly woman within your village. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission and starting on the rescue. *Step Two - Locate the cat. *Step Three - Retrieve the cat. *Step Four - Have the cat escape you. *Step Five - Catch the cat a second time. *Step Six - Turn the cat in to the elder and turn in the mission. Walk in the Park Take a villagers dog on a walk through your village. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission and going to the dog owners house. *Step Two - Take the dog from the owner and start to walk it along the streets. *Step Three - Have the dog break free of your control. *Step Four - Chase down and catch the dog. *Step Five - Finish the walk and return the dog to the owner. *Step Six - Turn in the mission. Clear Litter Clear up the litter strewn over the streets. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and travelling to the middle of the village. *Step Two - Split into teams of two and figure out which areas each team will cover. *Step Three - Spread out and pick up litter along the way. *Step Four - The bags of litter blow away in the wind. *Step Five - Recover the litter and dispose of it. *Step Six - Turn in the mission. Help Out At The Hospital Help out with the minor patient needs at the local hospital Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and go to the hospital. *Step Two - Talk to the staff and see what you can do e.g wrapping banages, carrying supplies etc. *Step Three - Carry out the tasks given. *Step Four - One of the team accidentaly cut themself/break a bone/hit their head etc. *Step Five - Get treated for your own injury. *Step Six - Leave the hospital and turn in the mission. Organising the Library Help organise the local library. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and head to the library. *Step Two - Talk to the libary clerk and begin to organise the books, clean up the tables etc *Step Three - Bring out the ladders to reach the top shelves. *Step Four - Have one or two of the group fall off the ladders and bring a load of books down with them. *Step Five - Start again and organise the top shelves. *Step Six - Talk to the clerk once finished then turn in the mission. Help Out On A Farm Help the farmers manage their farm for the day. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and head out to a farm. *Step Two - Talk to the farmers about what they want doing. *Step Three - Begin the work around the farm. *Step Four - After a while, someone accidentaly lets the chicken/sheep/cows etc loose. *Step Five - Round up the escaped animals. *Step Six - Talk to the farmer at the end of the day then turn in the mission.